


A Kiss To Build A Dream On

by QuestionMarkedHero



Category: South Park
Genre: Based of a Louis Armstrong song, Craiman, M/M, Songfic, craigman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionMarkedHero/pseuds/QuestionMarkedHero
Summary: Craig remembers a song he had listened to long ago while evaluating his and Eric's relationship over the years.





	A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbeanLatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanLatte/gifts).



Give me a kiss to build a dream on a dream on  
And my imagination with thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A kiss to build a dream on

Craig had admittedly kept that in mind from when cartman made him play fallout 4. It had stuck a cord with him in terms of their relationship.

It had been funny how they got together. Craig constantly having cartman placed in detention with him(which he admittedly planned). The first kiss he shared with Eric was a chaste but electric one.

Craig took of Eric’s hat and ran his hands through his hair,the fatass that had once been the bane of the town’s existence was in his bed. The kiss they had shared led to a relationship.

Craig would be fucked if he didn't admit that the kiss made him want to give Eric a better life. He would make sure that he wouldn't abandon Eric like his friends had. The act of which mellowed him out but afterwards had broken him and Craig didn’t want to see him broken again. 

The kiss had secured his feelings for the larger boy and Craig was happy to go along with the path his heart set out

Give me a kiss before you leave me  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part   
A kiss to build a dream on

Craig had remembered the time they both left for college 

Although they told each with the straightest faces but deep down they knew they would miss eachother. The night before he left for college was one of fervent passion and one of many tears shed

Craig wanted a chance to remember everything before his personal responsibility took him to boulder and Eric to some random university in Pennsylvania.  The name of which he purged from his mind since distance didn't matter.

At least thats what he thought before Eric wanted to break up with him. If Craig had to guess, it was that his (ex)boyfriend had thought he wouldn't stay faithful.

That was the day Craig light up a cigarette since junior year, the routine of which had stayed buried. He thought that in those four years he would forget eric but he was wrong, if anything he wanted eric back and would return to South park to fulfill that desire embedded in his heart.

When I’m alone with my fancies, I’ll be with you  
Weaving Romances, Making believe they’re true  
Oh give me your lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on

Craig had a plan to get Eric back and it was simple. Pretend as if he had a boyfriend and Eric would do all the work for him

The plan had gone as smooth as can be expected with Eric Cartman involved.  Clyde was suffering from a broken nose, Eric with a bruised face, and Craig pretty much got off scott free saved for the infertility he was stuck with after Eric's’s sucker punch to the nuts(which given the fact he’s gay didnt matter much to him).

He did get back together with Eric that night after they put their relationship into perspective and decided to give each other another chance. The resulting kiss would forever be burnt into his mind

The kiss was enlivening and the one thing he desired during his stay at boulder. The feeling was electric and it jumpstarted the heart he thought could never beat again. It was a feeling unique to eric’s lips and it could never be replaced, no matter how hard he tried.

When I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you  
Weaving Romances, making believe they're true  
Oh give me your lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live

Oh give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on

Craig was pretty nervous the day of the wedding. Eric had seen craig (forced) kiss another person and he stomped out. Craig had ran after him and found him crying at the same spot as their first (unofficial but still considered) first date. Eric’s eyes were red and puffy from the sobbing he had done.

Craig sat beside him and despite erics best effort’s, pulled him close to hum the tune that had become his favorite song

Eric calmed down enough to let craig explain the situation and  take him back to the church where Father Maxi was to marry them.

Craig had two things to say to Eric Cartman, His kisses were magical and now that he was married to him, he would never leave him again

The End


End file.
